Summer
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Wally is excited about spending his entire summer with his best friend Ruby, but when he goes to see said friend, there is a mix-up and he ends up taking an unexpected visit to Johto. When he finds out the house he is staying at is none other than Team Rocket's leader Giovanni, how is he going to warn Ruby and Norman in time?


It was finally summer, the best season of all in Wally's opinion. He had so much planned for him and his best friend Ruby to do since the younger boy had finally finished school for the year. Currently, he was climbing up the tree next to Ruby's window since he was banned from his best friend's house.

He managed to get up the tree without dying, but not without being severely out of breath. He was wheezing when he knocked on Ruby's window.

"Wally?" Ruby asked in a surprised voice. "Quick get in here." Wally had no time to think as he was shoved into the large duffle bag Ruby had on his bed.

"I'll take your bags," Norman said in his gruff voice.

"I'm not done with that one." Wally could only guess Ruby was talking about the one he was shoved into.

"You've packed enough shit. Go get in the car before your mother gets home." Norman lifted up the bag easily and Wally was forced to curl up awkwardly to fit. Since he was pulling on the sides, Wally was forced to the middle and it was mighty uncomfortable.

He couldn't hold in the sigh of relief when he was finally put down. He hoped Ruby wasn't going very far away because he needed to get home before it got too dark.

"Wally, I'm sorry, but it looks like you have twelve hours being stuck in that bag because we're going to Johto," Ruby whispered, unzipping the bag a little so Wally could breathe. He also put some snacks in there. He was very thoughtful.

The twelve hours that Wally was stuck in that bag was dreadful since the plane ride was bumpy. He was sure he had bits of Ruffles potato chips in his hair. Now he was being carried by Norman (He thought it was Norman since Ruby probably wouldn't carry his own bags) and the swinging motion was making him sick. He needed to stretch!

"Where are we staying?" Ruby asked Norman. Wally hoped it would be somewhere with two bedrooms so he could come out of the bag.

"Giovanni's house," Norman answered. Wally couldn't believe what he just heard, did they not know that Giovanni was the leader of the criminal gang Team Rocket.

By the time they got to the former Viridian City Gym Leader's house, Wally was all tuckered out. He wanted to stretch out on a nice fluffy bed.

He heard a knock and he suddenly felt scared, what if Ruby and Norman were killed… Then he would never be able to tell Ruby he loved him, what if they killed him too!

"Hello Norman," a smooth voice said. "It's so nice of you to stay here for the month." Wally almost yelped because of the word 'month'. He was going to have to leave before then, or call his parents.

"H-hey Giovanni." Wally could hear the embarrassment in Norman's voice and it made him giggle a little.

"What was that?" Giovanni asked, sounding on edge. Wally realized he messed up big time.

"Don't mind that, it's a Tickle-Me-Elmo," Ruby smoothly lied. Wally had to admit, he was friends with the best liar in the world.

"I see." Giovanni was thoroughly convinced. "Well get up to the room I prepared for you." Wally heard some grunts and he figured it was Ruby trying to pick up his own bags.

"I'll help you," Norman said with a sigh. The bag was once more lifted up and brought up stairs where Wally's head thumped on each one. It would be a miracle if he didn't have brain damage; there were at least three dozen steps! This house must be very grand.

When the door shut, Ruby unzipped the bag all the way. "Eww! You stink so badly." Ruby said in disgust.

"Well maybe I wouldn't if you didn't shove me in that bag!" Wally snapped. Ruby pulled him into a big hug and Wally's anger dissipated.

"It's going to be hard to hide you from my dad. We will probably have to tell Gold and Silver about you."

"Gold and Silver are here?" Wally didn't like either of them, Gold was a player and Silver was a slut. "Do we have to talk to either of them?"

"Of course," Ruby said as if Wally was crazy, which he figured he must have seemed. "They are our friends!"

'Your friends,' Wally wanted to correct him, but he didn't. "I guess you are right. Is it okay if I take a shower?"

"Sure." Ruby pointed out the bathroom that was (thankfully) connected to the room. Wally quickly undressed and climbed into the shower. He felt embarrassed about his smell. He couldn't believe he had let Ruby smell him like that, he probably thought he was unhygienic even if it wasn't his fault.

"Wally!" Ruby walked into the bathroom. "You didn't bring any clothes in here." Wally felt his face heat up… Why was Ruby in the bathroom with him? He couldn't even think straight, he did like Ruby, but he wasn't ready to take their relationship to that level.

"What is it Ruby?" Wally asked nervously. He had to keep his cool, if Ruby was ready to do this, then he was too.

"I already told you, were you not able to hear me? You didn't bring any clothes into the bathroom." Wally was ashamed for not listening the first time.

"I didn't bring anything with me," Wally reminded.

"I know that's why I made you something!" Ruby said excitedly. Wally felt relieved that his friend was able to sew and loved making clothes. He finished his shower in a much better mood and climbed out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

On the counter next to the sink there was a nice silk nightgown and a pair of boxers for him. He quickly got dressed and left the room to go to bed. Normally he would blow dry his hair, but he just didn't feel up to it that night.

"Sleep well Wally," Ruby mumbled sleepily next to him before grabbing a pillow and pulling it to his chest. "Mmm, Dad." Wally decided he should try to fall asleep as quickly as possible if Ruby was going to have one of _those_ dreams.

asdf

When Wally awoke the next morning, he found Ruby was already up. He immediately got up and started to look for his friend. As he neared the bathroom, he heard a noise and realized that the shower was running… So he was just taking a shower! For a second, Wally thought he had been abandoned.

He was about to head back to bed, but he heard a talking. Why would Ruby talk to himself in the shower. Quietly, Wally opened the bathroom door a crack so he could hear what was being said.

As soon as the door opened, Wally could tell there was someone in the shower with Ruby! He considered going back to sleep, but his curiosity over who was in there with Ruby won over him and he sat down to listen.

"We should probably finish up before that kid wakes up," he heard Gold's voice say. Gold was in there with Ruby! Now, Wally was mad, but he couldn't do anything!

"Forget about him, he had a really long day yesterday, he probably won't be up for hours."

"Whatever you say, babe."

Wally wanted to barge in, but then Ruby would think he was a pervert or something and he didn't want to see something he couldn't unsee, so he decided to just head back to bed until the door opened.

"Ruby, Giovanni was nice enough to make you breakfast, are you awake?" Norman asked. He walked over to the bed and Wally determined Ruby's father hadn't noticed him yet. He quickly dove into the closet.

"Oh, he must be in the shower." Norman walked over to the cracked door where Wally was just listening and Wally had to hold back his giggles. Norman should go into overprotective mode any second. Norman's eyes narrowed and his left eyebrow started to twitch.

"Ruby! Gold!" Norman roared as he knocked over the door. Wally began to move out of the closet for a better look. "What do you think you are doing to my son!?" Norman had yanked a very naked Gold out of the shower and slammed him against the wall by his neck.

"N-nothing," Gold stammered. Wally snickered; the player was getting what he deserved! "Seriously, I wasn't doing anything to Ruby!" Norman lifted Gold up as if he was a mere ragdoll.

Wally was getting really excited to see Gold being told his place until he saw Norman's skin start to turn a dark red and horns coming from his head. To complete the transformation he also got a long pointy tail.

"What the hell?" Gold asked, just as confused as Wally was. The green-haired male became very happy that he wasn't in Gold's place or there would be a puddle of yellow liquid under him.

"You will stay away from my son!" Norman once again threw Gold against the wall, this time he left a huge indent.

"Dad, calm down," Ruby said grabbing onto his father's arm. He tried yanking it away from Gold, but to no avail. Wally felt so useless. Just because he hated Gold, didn't mean he wanted to see him die.

When Gold was thrown to the floor and a sickening crack was heard, Wally knew he had to do something. He got up from his hiding spot and approached Norman. He wasn't doing this without a plan though because he didn't have a death wish.

"Wally?" Norman asked surprised when he saw the lithe figure approach him. "What are you doing here?" Wally wasn't sure if the man was angry or not, but he knew he had to stop Gold from being hurt.

"Giovanni's going to be pretty mad that you are destroying his beautiful bathroom like this," Wally commented, trying to sound like he wasn't intimidated by the large demon-like figure that Norman had become.

Luckily for Wally, it seemed his plan worked. There was an immediate change in behavior for Norman who began to regain a normal skin color. His horns retracted into his body as well as his tail. "I don't know what you are doing here, or how you got here, but what you saw does not leave the bathroom. Do you understand?" He got three nods and with that he left, not before adding, "Breakfast is done."

"Thanks Wally," Gold said, rubbing his neck. "Why don't we go down and eat now. I'm sure Silver's worried about me." Wally rolled his eyes.

"Wally, you were supposed to stay hidden," Ruby hissed. "Why didn't you just stay in bed or hide in the closet?" Wally wanted to say he had for a while, but he was too shocked. He thought Ruby would be happy he helped save Gold from Norman.

"Did you want Gold to die?" Wally hissed back. When Ruby didn't say anything Wally realized that he did. "Why would you hang out with someone you hate?"

"He's a jerk!" Ruby cried before running down the stairs. Wally watched Ruby tripped down the stairs multiple times. He was sure Ruby would have a lot of bruises.

"Might as well go eat," Wally was about to go down the stairs after Ruby, but he remembered they were in Giovanni, Team Rocket leader's house!

"I need to get out of here. Ruby will be fine with Norman protecting him, he doesn't need me here," Wally justified. Now all he had to do was find an escape route.

As he ran back to the room he was staying in with Ruby, he looked for any stairs besides the main ones, but he couldn't find any. Of course there wouldn't be any… Climbing out a window wasn't an option because he was too far up and most of the windows didn't even open.

"This place seems like it was made to trap people!" Wally screamed to himself. He put his hands over his mouth immediately. He hadn't meant to be so loud. Looking around, he deduced no one had heard him.

"Oh how right you are," a voice behind him said. Wally quickly turned around and saw a tall man… Giovanni. How had he not noticed him!?

"What do you mean?" Wally asked unsurely. He eyed Giovanni wearily. He knew he should have told Ruby about Giovanni's identity sooner, maybe he wouldn't be in this mess now.

"I'm going to keep you here forever!" Giovanni said with an evil cackle. After he was done laughing, he walked down the stairs and Wally followed him. He had to stop him.

"You two finally made it," Silver said from his seat next to Gold at the table. "Now we can eat." Wally felt embarrassed they were waiting on him. He almost didn't show up!

"What are you kids plans for today?" Giovanni asked as if the whole conversation he had with Wally didn't happen.

"I made a whole list of the things I'm going to do this summer!" Gold called out. From his pocket he produced a small list with about twenty things on it. Wally couldn't believe Gold tried to call that a whole list. His pockets contained what would really be called a whole list, but he couldn't pull it out because it was a list of things to do with Ruby, not Gold or Silver too.

"Okay, what's first on it?" Giovanni prompted. Wally wondered if he should expose Giovanni's identity yet, or wait until he was alone with Ruby.

"A snowball fight," Gold said stupidly. He got four 'are-you-serious' stares. "What's wrong with a snowball fight? Are you guys afraid of getting cold or did you not bring your snow gear?"

"It's too warm for it to snow," Silver pointed out. Suddenly, Giovanni got up.

"I'll make it happen. Finish your breakfasts and then stay here. I'll come get you when it's ready." With that, Giovanni left the dining area while everyone remaining stared at each other blankly, wondering what was going on.

Wally took a deep breath, ready to expose Giovanni when Norman beat him to it, "If we are going to go outside in the snow, you need to put on your snow clothes. We can't have anyone catching a cold."

"You're so sweet dad," Ruby cooed. Norman's face got redder than Wally had ever seen it.

"I just don't want to take care of any sick kids, okay," Norman said. "Now hurry up and finish your breakfast and then get ready. We'll meet back here like Giovanni said."

"Wally doesn't have any clothes for playing in the snow," Ruby pointed out. Wally realized he didn't, did that mean he would have to stay inside all by himself.

"You can borrow something of mine," Silver offered and Wally was grateful, it would be creepy if he ran into Giovanni alone again. Even if he didn't want to wear a slut's clothes, it looked like he had no choice.

"Thanks Silver," Wally said. Although he didn't want to be polite, his parents taught him it was always necessary… even to unsavory people.

"Hurry up and eat!" Gold ushered. When Wally looked up, he noticed Gold had already put his snow pants and coat on. He must be really excited! Wally didn't even see him leave.

In a flash, everyone was all dressed for the extreme temperatures. Giovanni had finally come back and led them outside where there was actually snow on the ground.

"How did you do this?" Wally asked in wonder. The snow felt cold and the ground was actually frozen. "It seems impossible."

"Nothings impossible when you have as much money as I do," Giovanni said as he came up from behind Wally. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and Wally had to do everything he could to remain calm.

"Where do you get all that money?" Wally asked hoping that he could make Giovanni expose himself. "You couldn't have inherited it."

"No, I run a little business that is doing well," Giovanni said with a smirk. "Now run along with your little friends. I'm sure they are wondering why you aren't playing with them." With a little shove, Wally landed face first in the snow.

"Wally, are you all right?" Ruby asked. He helped his friend up and Wally was torn. If he told them now, he would ruin all of their fun, but if he waited too long, then it might be too late.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go make a snowman!" Wally said. And so they did, they actually made fifteen snowmen.

"Look, there's no snow left on the ground!" Gold pointed out. They had used up all the snow making their snowmen. As they were heading inside, Wally felt dread. He had to tell them now.

"Hey guys," Wally said softly. "I have something I need to tell you."

"We already know you have asthma," Ruby said rolling his eyes.

"It's not that. It's not about me at all."

"What is it then?" Gold asked curiously.

They all stopped to look at him and Wally almost chickened out until he remember how scared he felt this morning, thinking that Ruby and Norman were going to die. "It's about Giovanni."

"Giovanni didn't molest you did he? Or did you see him walking around in just a loin cloth? Believe it or not, but that is completely normal," Silver said. Wally just raised an eyebrow. A loin cloth? There was no way anyone actually wore one of those!

"No, I just wanted to tell you guys," Wally took a deep breath, it was now or never. Wally closed his eyes and blurted, "Giovanni's the leader of Team Rocket." He peeked one eye open and noticed that everyone was laughing at him.

"We know that silly," Ruby said, lightly hitting Wally on the arm. "He's Silver's father. There was no way he could keep that from us."

"So he's not going to kill us?" Wally asked. Ruby shook his head. Boy, did Wally feel stupid.


End file.
